User talk:Hahahahahahaha
This is a very tidy talk page, that I clean every week or every two weeks. FIRST! YAY FIRST POST! -Brookelas Lol.. -Tigger416 Brookelas Party Reminder Hi Hahahahaha0000, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas Sounds fun. -Tigger416 Fall party! Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! Fall Fair! When is the party? When do we find out? -Brookelas Pics How do u put pictures on CPW? I am having a party very soon and I would like to hav a sneak peek picture. Plz tell me how. Waddle On -Brookelas Band Party Hi Hahahahahaha, I wanna let u know that I can't make it to ur party unless: -U change the Day of the Party OR -If u change the time of the party (6:30 PST) I really wanna come. P.S. - Put the Band Party on the Ad Page. Club Penguin Wiki:Bulletin Board I will get ppl to come but make sure u hav a link to the party sign-ups. Plz Respond Waddle On -Brookelas Please Hey hahah.... Didn't see you time ago... Well, I'll get to my point... Could you please vote positive or negative at the RFA for me?? Thanks--Ratonbat 22:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Errr SO!?!!?!?! YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!?!?! THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES! I WAS ALLOWED TO DEFEND MYSELF! HE WAS BEING MEAN TO ME!!!! FINE, YOU WANNA BE BLOCKED, THEN I'LL DO IT, UNLESS I GET AN APOLOGY BEFORE THE END OF TODAY! YOU BACKSTABBED ME! OH, BY THE WAY! I SAID SORRY TO SALTEROI, ASKED HIM WHAT HE WANTED AND HE REMOVED MY SORRY MESSAGE! YOU BOTH WANNA MAKE ME LOOK BAD! THAT'S EVIL! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 11:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas P.S.= My party is AM,not PM award plz accept this award P.S. Did u read my talk wat Donybig put? That was rude and he said u were doing it too. That makes me feel like I should never have another party again D= What? What are you talking about dude? You can come. My party is not 4:00 EST A.M., Its 4:00 EST '''P.M.'!--'E'''u'r'o'''p'e'a'Talk to me 10:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) oooooooooooooooooooooooooo I didnt know! O_o--'E'''u'r'o'''p'e'a'Talk to me 12:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hawards nominations Can I nominate myself for the Most Organized Userpage? Mine is quite tidy, especially when it comes to templates which are usually all over the place! But not mine! [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 15:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) '''EDIT' Sorry for doing so early. I thought there would polls or something, and I'm not really well known enough I guess. Sorry!![[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 13:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Join my wiki Hey hahahahahahaha i saw you are on the super mario galaxy wiki and since next year super mario galaxy 2 is commong out i created a wiki for it even though not much is not known about the game yet but i still would like your help tell other people who you think would be intrested in joining thanks there a link to the wiki http://supermariogalaxy2.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page --[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 14:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Funny video Click here! (A very funny video) --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 11:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) You're Invited! Trick or Treat I really can't say that on my own =( Shark, Sea, and Pingali Moi are all having the party with me, so 4 hosts! But, what I can do is so far we have a different activity at each igloo, so we could do trick or treat at 1 of ours... Crystal You know I figure out who's Crystal, should I send her a letter with alias? I don't want to let her know my real name. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 13:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! Pie Shop I would like to register to the Pie Shop. Respond on my Talk Page Thanks,--[[User:Joey48394|'Joey48394 Dakota ♥Danny Forver']] Talk 01:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Pie shop Can i be a member of your pie shop? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 13:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wow!! I joined CP in December 2008 too! -- 14:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) pie i would like to buy a pumpkin pie --[[User:Joey48394|'Joey48394 Dakota ♥Danny Forver']] Talk 13:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I would like a Strawberry cream pie(Yum!). --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 14:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) =pie shop order= Customer Name : bradthewikireader Pie Name :cream pie Category Name : Festival's Special Pies : Orange Juice Pie,Luminous Pie and Thin Cranberry Pie = PIE = Good Sir, I would like to buy a Strawberry pie please THANK YOU --[[User:Joey48394|'Joey48394 Dakota ♥Danny Forver']] Talk 00:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Happy Penguin Birthday! Happy Penguin Birthday, Haha! --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|'Everything is possible, nothing is impossible.]] 14:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Birthday Party Hi Hahaha, I was wondering if I could 'co-host' your penguin party with you, as my penguin is turning 1 year old in a week! I have my igloo almost decorated so I just need a reply! Please reply on my talk ASAP! P-A-R-T-Y Hi Umm, Who Is The Special Guest? --Merbat Talk to me! 22:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Party I saw that it said Winter/Birthday Celebrations and I do have winter/birthday stuff in my igloo (I am done decorating} Please let me co-host with u, just even if we can go to my igloo for 5-10 mins! I promise u won't regret this! I will do ANYTHING if I can co-host with u! And I mean ANYTHING! (As long as it is appropriate of course!) PLZ? What is wrong with my igloo? I like it! It is a penguin birthday party! P.S.: Plz let me PLEASE! I will do anything!!!! Igloo I changed my igloo up! If you STILL don't like it, can u give me some ideas? Ur plan a party didn't say anything about a birthday party, so if u could do it on my talk, that would be awesome! BTW: I don't have any treasure chests. Sorry! If u let me, here is an idea! Because I go on IRC lots, and Hat Pop and Shark are usually there at that time, I can invite them. Is that a deal? Party OK, I understand u don't want me hosting with u, but I have a plan! When u say GTG around 7:40 AM PST, I will tell everyone MY IGLOO, after you are gone! Them everyone is happy! Is that OK with u? BTW: I changed my igloo back to the way it was before! U won't need to see it! U won't be at my part of the party =( Sound like a great plan? Brookelas Christmas Party Party invitation! I’m holding a Christmas Eve Party on 24 December 2009, visit this page!. Btw, I finally meet Crystal at school, and I went to Sai Kung District (Tseung Kwan O Line) for my very first time through the MTR.(including Lohas Park and Tseung Kwan O) --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 05:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Im Merbat, Im Having Today A Christmas Party At 5:00 (PM)O'clock Umm On Server Ice Age. Hope You Come!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) !!! Maybe they didn't forget your party, I think it's the party time. Don't forget it's winter now, so it's now -13 to HKT, not -12. So you said it's 10:00am EST, they will arrive at 11:00pm HKT. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 14:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Party reminder Update:Server Sleet!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 14:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I was so happy I won! Pkittycat 21:06, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!